Season 9: Hunted
Season 9 of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship, subtitled Hunted, was preceded by Season 8: Sons of the Overlord and succeeded by LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever, Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu and Season 10: March of the Oni. It took place a week after the events of Season 8. The Overlord was the intro character, Master Wu was the mascot character, while there is no focus character, the Overlord, Iron Baron, and Cozy Glow served as the main antagonists, and the Dragon Hunters and Sons of the Overlord were the season's villainous factions. This season is based on LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 9 with the same name and the second half of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic season eight. Following the supposed demise of Wu, the original Ninja, and the four Alicorn Princesses, Lloyd and Nya resist the Overlord's tyrannical control of Ninjago City and Equestria. The original Ninja and four Alicorn Princesses are stranded in the Realm of Oni and Dragons, where they must save the Dragons from the barbaric Dragon Hunters. History While Lloyd and Nya resist Emperor Overlord's oppressive hold on Ninjago City and Equestria, Young Wu and the rest of the Ninja and the four alicorns are stranded in a barbaric realm where fierce dragons are being hunted down by Iron Baron and his gang of Dragon Hunters. While Lloyd must endure in Ninjago City, the others need to find the fabled Dragon Armor if they ever hope to get back home to stop Emperor Overlord once and for all. Cast Marooned Ninja *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Princess Cadance - Britt McKillip *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Wu - Madyx Whiteway, Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller The Resistance *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. *Karlof - Scott McNeil *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Mistaké - Tabitha St. Germain *Neuro - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Paleman - Kirby Morrow *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Shade - Andrew Francis *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Tox - Ian James Corlett Sons of the Overlord *Chopper Maroon - Sam Vincent *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Killow - Garry Chalk *Luke Cunningham - Michael Adamthwaite *Mohawk - Vincent Tong *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara Dragon Hunters *Arkade - Michael Donovan *Chew Toy - Scott McNeil *Daddy No Legs - Ian James Corlett *Faith/Heavy Metal - Kathleen Barr *Iron Baron - Brian Drummond *Jet Jack - Rhona Rees *Muzzle - Brent Miller *Skullbreaker - Michael Adamthwaite Equestria *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan Ninjago * Others *Garmadon - Kai Emmett Episodes 1. Firstbourne When Starlight Glimmer was in charge of the School of Friendship when Twilight Sparkle and the Alicorn princesses are gone, Discord gets frustrated and does his best to make Starlight's role impossible. Emperor Overlord has taken control of Ninjago City where Lloyd retreats to the shadows. Meanwhile, the other Ninja, the Alicorn princesses, and Young Wu are shipwrecked in the Realm of Oni and Dragons and find they are not alone. *'Focus Characters': ???? 2. Iron & Stone A prank gone wrong ruins Hearth's Warming/Christmas Eve preparations, and while Starlight tries to figure out which of her students is behind it, the students bond over shared memories of home. In the First Realm, Celestia, Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay and Wu attempt to free their friends, who have been captured by a tribe of Dragon Hunters. Meanwhile in Ninjago, Lloyd is reunited with some old friends who may prove valuable allies against Emperor Overlord. *'Focus Characters': ???? *'Song': Hearth's Warming Eve is Here Once Again (Sandbar Version) 3. Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria When Starlight Glimmer discovers there's another School of Friendship, she and Rarity go to investigate and are shocked to discover that Starlight's idol and Pillar of Old Equestria, Star Swirl the Bearded, is enrolled at the school. Persuaded by the Young Ninja, Lloyd must find his voice as he leads a small resistance to capture the airwaves in Ninjago City. Meanwhile in the First Realm, Iron Baron takes the Alicorns on a dragon hunt. *'Focus Characters': ???? *'Song': Friendship U 4. How to Build a Dragon In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the Ninja and the Alicorn princesses dare an elaborate escape from the clutches of Iron Baron and his Dragon Hunters. Back in Equestria, Rarity and Rainbow Dash begin to question why they are friends when they can't find anything they both like to do together. *'Focus Characters': ???? *'Song': I'll Chase the Sky 5. Yakity-Sax Pinkie Pie picks up playing a bizarre instrument as a new hobby, but her friends get annoyed by her inability to play it. Meanwhile, while the four Alicorn princesses were on duty to stop the Dragon Hunters from getting revenge on the Ninja, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Wu got swallowed up by Firstbourne, and find their way to get them out. *'Focus Characters': ???? *'Song': ???? 6. The Gilded Path While Trixie is invited to bring her magic show to Saddle Arabia, and she can think of no one better to bring along than her great and powerful assistant Starlight Glimmer, Scootaloo joins a stunt team, which similar to the Wonderbolts, the Washouts. Seeing that headquarters to the resistance is breached and Lloyd scrambles to avoid capture. Meanwhile, the Ninja and the Alicorn princesses are caught by Heavy Metal, but find an unlikely ally. *'Focus Charaters': ???? *'Song': We're Friendship Bound, Dance Magic (cameo) 7. Two Lies, One Truth When Rockhoof, one of the Pillars of Old Equestria, has trouble fitting into the modern world, Starlight Glimmer and her friends try to help him find a new purpose. As Lloyd unmasks Mistaké for who she truly is, Emperor Overlord embraces Harumi as his daughter of darkness. Wu holds onto faith as he leads his friends into dangerous Oni territory to find Firstbourne's nest. *'Focus Charaters': ???? *'Song': Flawless (Oni and Dragon remix) 8. What Lies Beneath The Young Six and the Young Ninja cram for Starlight Glimmer's "History of Magic in Equestria" and "History of Elemental Powers in Ninjago" exam when they discover a part of the School of Friendship that no one else knows about. While at the First Realm, the Marooned Ninja and the Alicorn princesses were sent in the enslavement cave to pass a test, which discovers a mirror which gave reflection to the other side. *'Focus Charaters': ???? *'Song': ???? 9. The Weakest Link Fluttershy and Applejack journey to the edge of the map on a friendship quest to help a group of ponies called Kirin, who are so afraid of hurting each other's feelings that they've taken a vow of silence. Lloyd turns the tables on Harumi to take the Overlord's power away, and the Ninja learn what it takes to be a Dragon Hunter. *'Focus Charaters': ???? *'Song': The Other Side, Rise Up!, A Kirin Tale 10. Saving Faith When a strange dragon crash-lands in Ponyville and claims to be Spike's father, Spike is willing to do anything for his "dad" to learn how to be a "real" dragon. Lloyd and his team plot to take control of the Oni Titan. Meanwhile in the First Realm, the Ninja and the princesses fall into Iron Baron's clutches and an old master returns. *'Focus Charaters': ???? *'Song': So Much More to Me, Just Can't be a Dragon Here 11. School Raze: Lessons of Friendship The magic of Equestria mysteriously begins to fail, and Starlight Glimmer leads her friends on a quest for answers, leaving the School of Friendship open to attack from a dangerous mastermind. When Iron Baron forces Wu to retrieve the Dragon Armor, things don't go as planned. In Ninjago, Lloyd can only endure so much as he holds onto hope for the Ninjas' return. *'Focus Charaters': ???? *'Song': Rise Up! (reprise), You'll Play Your Part (reprise) 12. School Raze: Magic Destiny The Ninja and the Alicorn princesses finally return home and unite to stop Emperor Overlord and Twilight Sparkle reunites the Mane Five, as they trying to escape from Tartarus. However, Cozy Glow furthers her plot to take over the School of Friendship, forcing Lloyd to make a decision that will forever change Ninjago, with only the Young Six and the Cutie Mark Crusaders to stop her. *'Focus Charaters': ???? *'Song': The Weekend Whip, Photo Booth Trivia *This is the only season to have Celestia, Luna, and Cadance appear in every episode due to being stranded in the Realm of Oni and Dragons with Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Wu, and Twilight. **This is the only season to have Celestia, Luna, and Cadance as main characters. *This is the last season to be written by the Hageman Brothers. *Tommy Andreasen said that they wrote the ending as well as some episodes completed several times. *A Japanese trailer was released on May 12, 2018. *The first English trailer, created by Wilfilm and Tommy Andreasen, was released on May 27, 2018. *A Southeast Asian trailer (for Singapore, Malaysia, and Thailand) was released on June 11, 2018. *The events of this season take place one week after the events of Season 8 and occur over the course of several days. *This season also introduce the new species, the Kirins. They made their offical debut in "The Weakest Link". *"Hunted" was released in June 2018, making it the second time one year had two seasons. The first time was in 2015 with Season 4: The Princess of Friendship in the spring and Season 5: Marks of Possession in the summer. **The next time will be in 2019, where two seasons, Season 10: March of the Oni and Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip released at the same time. *The Dragon Armor appears as the collectible item. The First Spinjitzu Master's sword, the Dragonbone Blade, is the only piece of armor that has special abilities, as it attracts Elemental Powers. **This also applies to the six artifacts which have the ability to create the dimensional vortex, as stated in School Raze: Lessons of Friendship. *The Marooned Ninjas' suits this season take their suits from the last episode of Season 8 but with added armor and battle damaged elements. **As of the season finale, the Ninja have returned to wearing their Sons of the Overlord suits. *Season 9 does not have a specific main character, instead focusing on the team as a whole. This is similar to the Mini-Movies and the first season, where the four original Ninja were the focus. However, this is the first season to focus on the whole team. *This is the second season to not have Master Wu announce the episode title at the opening. *This is the third season to air in Australia/New Zealand before the United States, the previous two being Season 3: Rebooted and Season 8: Sons of the Overlord. *All of Hunted was released on the Cartoon Network US app, website, and On Demand on August 10, 2018. This is the fourth season to be put online before airing on television. *When airing in the US, this season was split into "parts", 1 two hour and 2 one and a half hour specials. With episodes 128-131 airing as "Hunted Part 1" on August 11, 2018, episodes 132-136 airing as "Hunted Part 2" on August 18, 2018, and episodes 137-139 airing as "Hunted Part 3" on August 25, 2018. **This also happens in Rainbow Roadtrip which splits into "parts" as well, consisting of the Fire Chapter and the Ice Chapter, respectively. *Mr. E doesn't appear in the intro alongside Harumi, Ultra Violet, and Killow, foreshadowing his demise early in the season. **Instead, Ultra Violet appears to be wearing the Oni Mask of Vengeance in the intro, despite that never happening in the show. *Most of the Elemental Masters from season four return in this season, including Karlof, Griffin Turner, Shade, Neuro, Skylor, Tox, and Paleman. They act on their promise from season four of helping the Ninja by joining the Resistance. **Several Elemental Masters, including Jacob Pevsner, Gravis, Ash, Chamille, and Bolobo, do not appear in this season. Bolobo is revealed to have been arrested, and Chamille presumably became a villain. The others' whereabouts are unknown. *This is the second season to not feature "The Weekend Whip" as the intro theme. *This is also the second season to not feature Shining Armor and Pound and Pumpkin Cake. *Up until "What Lies Beneath", this is the last season to be animated by Hasbro Studios logo. It is also the first season to feature the Allspark Animation logo, starting from "The Weakest Link". *For April Fools day, Tommy Andreasen posted a status on Twitter with three events from Season 9, two of which are real and one of which is fake. The three events stated that the Ninja and the princesses will speak the language of the dragons, that Dareth will unlock his true power, and that there would be a talking rat. Additionally, The Hagemen brothers hinted that if Dareth didn't get a power, he would get a pet Dragon. **A post from the Official Ninjago Facebook account included text in the Alphabet of Ninjago that translates to: "Dareth with the power of...." hinting Dareth's powers. **Dareth temporarily gets an Elemental Power of "brown" from drinking one of Mistaké's teas. **Mistaké talks to Lloyd as a rat in "The Gilded Path". **By process of elimination, the Ninja and princesses do not learn the language of the dragons. *Tommy Andreasen had stated in an interview with Brent Miller that someone will die this season. The identity of this character was not stated. Later, in "Iron & Stone", this character was revealed to be Mr. E. In "Saving Faith," Harumi died and Mistaké was killed off-screen. *Because Imperfect 13 moved "Yakity-Sax" back to episode 132, this officially means for the first time in many seasons, Season 9's episodes in airing order are the same as in production order. *According to the Hageman Brothers on Twitter, Season 9's theme is "independence". *Cadance seems to be the calmest even though she is usually the one who freaks out. **This was because Cadance had a mental breakdown sometime between Season 8 and Season 9. **This lasted for two episodes, "Firstbourne" and "Iron & Stone". She later went back to normal. *In "Iron & Stone", Skylor revealed that her powers had come back. *The Overlord reveals that the reasons of his evil deeds in Season 8 were to protect the Sixteen Realms from a darkness he saw at the Shadow Realm. Just before being taken away, he tells Lloyd and the alicorns of this evil and Lloyd and the alicorns believe it was the missing Oni who would be the darkness. This was later confirmed to be true. *Season 9 has the largest cast out of any other seasons. *The plot of Season 9 is comparable to Thor: Ragnarok, in which many characters have similar roles and plot devices are used in both. **The Overlord can be compared to Hela in which they both take over the main characters home world and results in the main characters being transported to another area. **The Realm of Oni and Dragons is similar to the planet Sakaar in that the main characters are stranded in it for a long time, and the land has a scavenger society. **Iron Baron can be compared to the Grandmaster, in that they both rule a scavenger society and are vicious tyrants. **Faith can be compared to Brunnhilde, in that they both are admired by the planets ruler, and go by false identity's and eventually aid the heroes to return to their home-world. **Another similarity is that the main characters also have to fight in a gladiatorial arena. *The season finale makes a callback to the Season 4 finale, "Twilight's Kingdom". **Cozy wanted to become the headmare of the School of Friendship so that she can have all the power of friendship to herself and rule Equestria at the Overlord's side as the "Empress of Friendship". This is similar to Tirek, as he wanted to steal all magic from Equestria and rule as its god. **She used artifacts to suck up all the magic in order to send it away into another realm, similar to how Tirek absorbed it from ponies one by one through his mouth to empower himself. **She tricked the Mane Six into going to Tartarus and the Alicorn princesses and the Ninja at the Realm of Oni and Dragons so that they would be trapped there forever. This is a reminiscence of how Tirek sent Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence through a portal. ***In addition, both antagonists banish the Alicorn princesses to another realm. **Cozy acted helpful to Starlight until she pushed her into her magic-draining sphere, like how Tirek convinced Discord to aid him in stealing magic but later took his magic as well. **Prior to the season finale, the Ninja and the Resistance battle against the Colossus is similar to the Second Serpentine War back in Season 4. **Cozy Glow's defeat is that Young Six were freed from Cozy's magic sphere so that they can free all the magic she stole. Tirek's defeat is also similar. The Mane Six were given super forms and overpowered Tirek. **Cozy tried to escape after her plot was foiled, but was seized by the guards and taken to Tartarus, the same place that Tirek imprisoned after he was immediately transported there after being de-powered by the Mane Six. *This is the first season where the respective seasons of two shows are different, the second being March of the Oni. Focus Characters *As stated by the Hageman Brothers, there is no main character throughout and the season is a team season. *Master Wu had a major role in the season, with many individual moments. His appearance is very frequent. The fate and faith of Master Wu, how Wu has become the Golden Dragon Master are the main focus in the Oni and Dragon storyline. Master Wu has transformed from a child to a young teenager, an older teenager, and finally an old, wise man throughout the season. His focus episodes are Episodes 133, 136, and 138. *Cole and Wu had a closer relationship in Season 8, and it continues in Season 9. The relationship of Cole and Wu is an additional part of the story. Cole had a large amount of screen time since this season is a team season. *Jay has a much heavier role in this season than Season 8. He has a larger role compare with other Ninja in this season. His backstory with Master Wu, about how he became a Ninja, is mentioned in the season. *The relationship of Kai and Firstborne is one of the highlights in the season, especially in Episode 131. Kai also taught Wu in Episode 136, similar to how Wu has taught the Ninja previously. In the Oni and Dragon storyline, Kai had a large amount of screen time since this season is a team season. *Kai and Jay had heavy roles in Episode 131, with Jay building a fake dragon and Kai freeing the captive dragons from the Dragon Hunters. *Zane's role is smaller in the season than in Season 8, but he still has large amount of screen time in tackling team problem in the Oni and Dragon realm, along with Kai, Jay, Cole, Wu, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight. His strength of being a nindroid and what his body is made of has been touched upon in Episode 136. *Twilight Sparkle has a greater role in this season. She learns Wu about Friendship, in order to help him regain his memories. In Episode 135, she appears as an illusion to the Young Six and the Young Ninja. She allows them to pass the test in the caverns before sunrise. *Faith has a major role as well. She has a heavy role in the season, especially in Episodes 133 and 136. *Lloyd has a great role as well, but his role in Season 8 is larger. How he finds the direction in leading the Resistance is one of the focus' in the Ninjago storyline. The season ends his arc with Harumi with a conclusion in Episode 137 as well. His focus episode is Episode 130. *Nya also had some capacity in this season. How she encouraged Lloyd to lead the Resistance is important as well in Ninjago storyline. Her relationship with Jay is touched upon in Episodes 128 and 139. However, her role was similar to Season 8, with a minor impact. *Starlight Glimmer has the greatest role since her reform at the end of "Curseworld - Part II". This is the only season where Starlight Glimmer appears in every episode, as she takes over Twilight Sparkle as a headmare in the School of Friendship. **Starlight Glimmer has two focus episodes, Episode 128 and Episode 133. *Rainbow Dash and Rarity have their own focus episodes. They also have the greater capacity on how they manage to have friendship among them. **Both focuses were in Episode 131, where how they both work together to find the Amulet of Aurora. Rainbow Dash also has her own focus in Episode 133, where Scootaloo joins the Washouts, a similar stunt as the Wonderbolts. *Spike has his own focus in Episode 137, where he realised that Sludge was his father all along. *Dareth and Mistaké have a great role in the season as well in the Ninjago storyline. *Dareth has the greatest role in the season since his debut in Season 2. He appears in all episodes of this season. *Mistaké has an important role in this season as well, unmasking her true identity in Episode 135. She appears in Episodes 129-137. *Pinkie Pie has capacity in the show throughout the season. Her own focus is Episode 132 where she got trouble playing the yovidaphone. *Applejack and Fluttershy make a minor role in the season. However, their own focus was in 136, where they have to solve the Friendship problem. *The Young Six and the Young Ninja made the largest role throughout every season. **The Young Six know how capable to have the spirits of the Elements of Harmony alive. In addition, they were able to restore all the magic and the Elemental Powers to the respective beings. ***The Young Six have three focus episodes, Episodes 129, 136 and 139. **The Young Ninja also gained a large role too, on how they unlocked their True Potential. ***Their focus is Episodes 130, 132, 134, 135 and 137. *Skylor has capacity in the show, like how she creates a new power in Episode 130 and Skylor versus the Overlord in Episode 137. Her relationship with Kai is mentioned in Episode 139 and becomes official in said episode. She appears in all episodes of this season. *P.I.X.A.L. has something to do as well, as the Samurai X in the Resistance team. Her relationship with Zane has touched upon in Episode 139. She appears in Episodes 128-133 and Episode 139. *The Pillars of the Old Equestria make a appearance since the Season 7 finale. However, Star Swirl the Bearded has a greater role in both Episodes 130 and 134, while Rockhoof has his major role in Episode 134. *The Cutie Mark Crusaders gain a minor role in this season. **School Raze: Magic Destiny is the only season finale to feature the Cutie Mark Crusaders, although in other season finales, they make cameos **Scootaloo makes a larger role in Episode 133. *Misako has made some appearances in the show, in Episodes 128-134 and Episode 139. *Ronin has made cameo appearances in the show as well, in Episode 128, 134, and 139. He is also a member of the Resistance team. *Discord was mentioned throughout the whole season, however, he also has his focus in Episode 128, when he was the temporary vice-headmare. Antagonists *Iron Baron, the Overlord, and Cozy Glow serve as the main antagonists. *This is the sixth season to officially feature more than one main antagonist. Season 2: The Friendship Continues was the first, which featured Queen Chrysalis and the Overlord as main antagonists, followed by Season 4: The Princess of Friendship, which featured Master Chen and Tirek as the main antagonists, Season 5: Marks of Possession, which featured the Preeminent, Starlight Glimmer, Principal Clinch, and Midnight Sparkle as the main antagonists, Season 6: The Changing Effect, which featured Queen Chrysalis and Nadakhan as the main antagonists, and Season 7: The Hands of Time, which featured the Pony of Shadows and twin brothers Acronix and Krux as the main antagonists. *Heavy Metal and Harumi served as the secondary antagonists. After Heavy Metal's redemption, Harumi became the sole secondary antagonist. *Other major antagonists include Ultra Violet, Killow, Jet Jack, and Daddy No Legs. *Mr. E serves as a minor antagonist due to the fact that he was killed by the Overlord for failing to capture Lloyd in Episode 129. *The Flim Flam Brothers become the main antagonists in Episode 130, where they open the new university to learn about Friendship. *Chancellor Neighsay is also the minor antagonist in Episodes 130, 138 and 139. At first, he wants the Friendship University to abide the EEA rules, then secondly after Cozy Glow’s defeat, he was reformed at that time. *The Storm King cameos from LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie, one in Episode 129 and one in Episode 135. *The Dragon Hunters and the Sons of the Overlord serve as the villainous factions. Differences *TBA Gallery HuntedITunes.png|Poster MLP_X_Ninjago_Hunted.png|Alternate Poster